Oh's Spooky Night
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Oh who loved to frighten all the animals who came into his field. Then, one spooky Halloween night, Oh got the fright of his life-one that would change his mean ways forever


Once there was a alien named Oh. It was Oh's job to keep the crows and rabbits away from the farmer's vegetables. However, he loved to scare the animals just for the fun of it. He even picked on the shy spiders and little ladybugs, who weren't doing any harm.

But Oh became bored with scaring the animals who wandered into his field. He longed to sneak up on the dogs who barked at him and the cats who sunned themselves on his fence. He especially wanted to scare the little children who passed his field on their way to school, because they didn't seem to be a bit afraid of him. One little girl even smiled and waved to him as she passed!

"How I wish I could get down from here," he grumbled. "Then they'd be scared of me!"

One windy night when the moon was full, he got his wish.

The rope that held him to his post was old and frayed. The wind tugged on the rope, pulling it back and forth until it suddenly broke. "Hooray, I'm free!" Oh cried as he dropped to the ground.

The wind howled and an owl hooted as Oh ran out of the field and down the street. "It's a spooky night," he thought to himself, "perfect for scaring up trouble."

The trees swayed and cast eerie shadows up and down the street. SNAP! A branch cracked, and leaves rustled. Oh turned to see where the noise was coming from.

Oh did not scare easily, but what he saw made him jump! Up the road, not more than a block away, a ghost was moving through the darkness.

There were three of them, in fact! Oh quickly hid in a bush. The ghosts drifted closer and closer. Oh held his breath, careful not to make a sound.

Slowly the ghosts floated past and turned toward an old stone house. A massive wooden door opened and banged shut as the ghosts went inside.

"A haunted house!" Oh thought. He hurried away before any more ghosts could come along.

The moon was now high in the sky, and it shone like a huge orange pumpkin. The houses along the street were dark and shadowy. Most were lit only by flickering lanterns that seemed to have faces that blinked and grinned wickedly. "It's just my imagination," Oh said to himself, still nervous from seeing the ghosts. He shivered with fright and kept walking.

Oh turned a corner and gasped. Lurching down the street was a gruesome two-headed monster. It had spikes down its back and a long tail that dragged through the leaves lining the side of the road. It was moaning hideously as it staggered closer and closer.

Oh dove behind a tree, and not a moment too soon. The monster lumbered past and turned up a driveway to a house covered with cobwebs. "What a neighborhood!" Oh thought. He hurried on.

Finally Oh saw what he was looking for: one of the children who passed him every morning on her way to school. Dressed all in pink, she was sitting on the front steps of a nearby house. Oh sneaked up and crouched below the porch railing. He was about to pop up, wave his arms, and shout "BOO" in his spookiest voice when...

...the door slammed! Oh looked up to see a six-foot-tall vampire baring his fangs.

Oh fell back against the porch. Fortunately, the vampire and the ballerina didn't see him. They headed down the porch steps and off into the night.

But Oh's troubles were not over. When he bumped against the porch, a Oh-o'-lantern on the railing above his head started to wobble.

PLUNK! The Oh-o'-lantern fell, landing right on Oh's head. "Arggh!" cried a startled Oh.

A dog started barking inside the house. The front door opened and shut, and then Oh heard the dog's low growl in his ear. It was all too much for him. Scared silly, Oh leaped to his feet and started to run.

Twisting and turning, Oh tugged and tugged on the pumpkin as he ran, trying to pull it off his head. It felt wet and slimy against his face, and he could barely see through the eye holes that had been carved in the shell.

Oh stumbled over a tree root and banged into an old oak tree. The blow cracked the pumpkin. To Oh's relief the pumpkin split into pieces and fell to the ground.

Oh felt a bit dazed, but he got to his feet and kept running. He ran and ran—away from the tree, away from the houses, away from the streets. Before long he was back at his own field.

He leaped over the fence and wrapped his arms around his old post. Safe at home at last, he trembled long into the night.

The next morning, Oh was surprised to find himself once again tied securely to his post. The world around him was just as it had been. Dogs barked, cats sat in the sun, and children skipped to school. There were no ghosts, no two-headed monsters, no vampires. "It was a dream, a nightmare,"

Oh thought with a sigh of relief. But even so, he realized he had changed.

Oh knew now that it simply wasn't nice to scare your friends and neighbors. He stopped being a bully and was friendly to all who came into his field.

He said "Good morning'' to the spiders and "Good day'' to the ladybugs. When the rabbits tried to nibble the farmer's lettuce, he said, "Excuse me, please don't eat that. It belongs to the farmer."

He asked so politely that the rabbits felt a little guilty. They said, "Certainly. So sorry," and hopped away to join their friends munching on a smashed pumpkin under the old oak tree.

r Oh smiled contentedly, happy to be safe and sound in his own field. And from that Halloween on, Oh never thought about leaving his post again.

Oh was a scary alien who loved to frighten all the animals who came into his field. He was such a bully that he even picked on the littlest field mouse. Then, one spooky Halloween night, Oh got the fright of his life—one that would change his mean ways forever.


End file.
